Fables Vol 1
| years published = 2002-2015 | total issues = 150 | featured characters = | creators = Bill Willingham; Lan Medina; Steve Leialoha | previous = | next = EverAfter }} Fables is an American ongoing comic book series of the fantasy genre. It was published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint and ran from 2002 to 2015, spanning a total of 150 issues. All 150 issues have been collected in trade paperback and hardcover format. The series featured a menagerie of famous fairy tale characters and their adventures in the modern world of New York City. 1-50 * Fables 1 * Fables 2 * Fables 3 * Fables 4 * Fables 5 * Fables 6 * Fables 7 * Fables 8 * Fables 9 * Fables 10 * Fables 11 * Fables 12 * Fables 13 * Fables 14 * Fables 15 * Fables 16 * Fables 17 * Fables 18 * Fables 19 * Fables 20 * Fables 21 * Fables 22 * Fables 23 * Fables 24 * Fables 25 * Fables 26 * Fables 27 * Fables 28 * Fables 29 * Fables 30 * Fables 31 * Fables 32 * Fables 33 * Fables 34 * Fables 35 * Fables 36 * Fables 37 * Fables 38 * Fables 39 * Fables 40 * Fables 41 * Fables 42 * Fables 43 * Fables 44 * Fables 45 * Fables 46 * Fables 47 * Fables 48 * Fables 49 * Fables 50 51-100 * Fables 51 * Fables 52 * Fables 53 * Fables 54 * Fables 55 * Fables 56 * Fables 57 * Fables 58 * Fables 59 * Fables 60 * Fables 61 * Fables 62 * Fables 63 * Fables 64 * Fables 65 * Fables 66 * Fables 67 * Fables 68 * Fables 69 * Fables 70 * Fables 71 * Fables 72 * Fables 73 * Fables 74 * Fables 75 * Fables 76 * Fables 77 * Fables 78 * Fables 79 * Fables 80 * Fables 81 * Fables 82 * Fables 83 * Fables 84 * Fables 85 * Fables 86 * Fables 87 * Fables 88 * Fables 89 * Fables 90 * Fables 91 * Fables 92 * Fables 93 * Fables 94 * Fables 95 * Fables 96 * Fables 97 * Fables 98 * Fables 99 * Fables 100 101-150 * Fables 101 * Fables 102 * Fables 103 * Fables 104 * Fables 105 * Fables 106 * Fables 107 * Fables 108 * Fables 109 * Fables 110 * Fables 111 * Fables 112 * Fables 113 * Fables 114 * Fables 115 * Fables 116 * Fables 117 * Fables 118 * Fables 119 * Fables 120 * Fables 121 * Fables 122 * Fables 123 * Fables 124 * Fables 125 * Fables 126 * Fables 127 * Fables 128 * Fables 129 * Fables 130 * Fables 131 * Fables 132 * Fables 133 * Fables 134 * Fables 135 * Fables 136 * Fables 137 * Fables 138 * Fables 139 * Fables 140 * Fables 141 * Fables 142 * Fables 143 * Fables 144 * Fables 145 * Fables 146 * Fables 147 * Fables 148 * Fables 149 * Fables 150 * 1001 Nights of Snowfall * Fables Special Edition 1 * Fables: Legends in Exile * Fables: Animal Farm * Fables: Storybook Love * Fables: March of the Wooden Soldiers * Fables: The Mean Season * Fables: Homelands * Fables: Arabian Nights (and Days) * Fables: Wolves * Fables: Sons of Empire * Fables: The Good Prince * Fables: War and Pieces * Fables: The Dark Ages * Fables: The Great Fables Crossover * Fables: Witches * Fables: Rose Red * Fables: Super Team * Fables: Inherit the Wind * Fables: Cubs in Toyland * Fables: Snow White * Fables: Camelot * Fables: Happily Ever After * Fables: The Deluxe Edition Book One * Fables: The Deluxe Edition Book Two * Fables: The Deluxe Edition Book Three * Fables: The Deluxe Edition Book Four * Fables: The Deluxe Edition Book Five * Fables: The Deluxe Edition Book Six * Fables: The Deluxe Edition Book Seven * Fables: The Deluxe Edition Book Eight * Fables: The Deluxe Edition Book Nine * Fables: The Deluxe Edition Book Ten * Fables: The Deluxe Edition Book Eleven * Fables: The Deluxe Edition Book Twelve * Fables: The Deluxe Edition Book Thirteen * Fables: The Deluxe Edition Book Fourteen * Fables was created by Bill Willingham. * Fables (2002) redirects to this page. * Fables was the recipient of the 2003 Eisner Award for Best New Series, and Best Serialized Story. * * * * * * Category:Vertigo Category:DC Comics